How To Survive the Zombie Apocalypse
by LoDGAsMedusa
Summary: As the title states. Good Luck.


**yes, this is exactly what the title is.**

**this was written for a friend of mine(LoDGABrainiac5fangirl) for Christmas. She is deathly afraid of zombies.**

**So I decided to put it up after I gave it to her. Enjoy.**

* * *

**1. Don't get bitten. That's the first, and most important rule. If you do get bitten by chance, you can either kill yourself, or tell your friends. There's really no other choice, unless you're okay with becoming one of the undead.  
2. If you're a woman, get rid of all of your high heel shoes. Get hold of some sturdy boots that will last, as well as some trail shoes built for speed, because you're going to be doing an awful lot of running.  
3. During the first few days of the zombie apocalypse, stock up on canned goods, dehydrated foods, weapons, medicine, outdoor clothing and fuel. Really, this should be a no-brainer. By stocking up, we mean commandeer a bunch of semi trucks, load them up and park them somewhere that's easy for you to get to, but hard for zombies (like a small island with a drawbridge). Also, driving around with a truckload of ammunition is a pretty good idea too. here is a list of stuff: **

Water: 1 gallon per person per day

Food, namely canned goods and other non-perishable items

Medications, including prescription and nonprescription meds

Tools and supplies, such as a utility knife, duct tape, candles or flashlights, a battery-powered radio

Sanitation and hygiene supplies, such as soap, towels, etc.

Clothing and bedding, including a change of clothes for each family member and blankets

Important documents, such as copies of your driver's license, passport, and birth certificate

First aid supplies to treat basic cuts and lacerations

**And while this wouldn't really help for any other potential disasters, the zombie-fearing community also recommends keeping a baseball bat in store. It doesn't require ammunition or skill, and can be effective in clearing a path through hordes of notoriously ill-balanced zombies.  
4. You might want to think about getting a boat, and staying near a large body of water. Zombies aren't known for their graceful swimming ability. Really, when the attack commences (and you know it will), rather than running through the forest or a city street that looks like a war zone, wouldn't you prefer to just hop in your boat, sail out into the middle of the lake or the bay?  
5. Use common sense. Don't elect a psychopath as your leader, and always keep your group together. This isn't a 'Scooby-Doo' mystery — you're trying to stay alive. No matter how tempting it is, never split up. There's strength in numbers. When it's just you and 120 zombies, your odds of survival decrease significantly. here is a plan:**

Pick two meeting places for your family, one close to your home and another farther away. These come in handy if family members are separated when an emergency kicks in, or if an immediate evacuation from your home becomes necessary (such as in the case of a fire).

Identify the types of emergencies that are possible in your area. Besides a zombie apocalypse, this may include floods, tornadoes, or earthquakes.

Make a list of emergency contacts. This should include local officials like the police and fire department, as well as a more geographically-distant contact who you can call during an emergency. This person can notify the rest of your loved ones about your status.

Plan your evacuation route, both out of your home and out of your town. Make sure you know whose house you will go to in case of an emergency (zombie-related or otherwise) in your area. and get to a less human populated area because humans attract zombies.

Don't be stupid. even if it's a habit DON'T SEARCH DEAD BODIES, they may be sleeping zombies.

DON'T USE FLAMETHROWERS it will just make the zombies a walking torch and attract more zombies.

* * *

**yup.**

**basic survival.**

**good luck to you all in your survival.**

**don't let the zombies bite.**

**peace out.**

**Medusa. **


End file.
